


Game Over

by epicshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicshoyo/pseuds/epicshoyo
Summary: Kozume Kenma has always been untalkative. Real people just aren't his thing. But when he meets a mysterious new person in detention, will it lure him away from his games?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	Game Over

BAM!  
There's a loud explosion behind me as my fellow space agents shoot down the aliens on my tail. I grin, swerving and dodging meteors all while shooting down killer martians.  
A killer martian lands on my windshield. I'm doomed.  
My computer screen fades to a dull shade of black, and for a brief moment, the pixelated words 'Game Over' flash on the screen in a foreboding red colour. The screen goes dark entirely, and I'm suddenly met with my (rather unsightly) reflection in the screen. I'm not brave Space Captain Tari. It's back to my boring old life.

My headphones make a loud clattering sound as I dump them down on my desk, swiveling around to get off my chair. I glance at the clock, and to my surprise, it's 2:17 in the morning. ...I reckon that's enough gaming for tonight.  
Video games have always been my number one comfort. Why would you try meeting people who might reject you in the real world, when videogame characters are programmed to accept you no matter what? It doesn't make sense.  
Games let you be someone that you could never be in the real world. For me, my in-game self is courageous, valiant, and unafraid to speak his mind. I couldn't ever be like that in real life. People terrify me. I hate it.  
I wake up again with a mild case of fatigue and awful bed hair. I only got about four hours of sleep, due to my super-alien-shooting-marathon. Checking my clock again, I groan. It's 6:20. I'm going to be late.

I sprint out of the house with a piece of toast in my mouth. Grabbing the straps on my backpack, I hurtle down the street like a jet-plane. I run around the corner just in time to see that the bus is leaving without me, chugging away up the street. There isn't any point to flagging it down now. With a sigh and my heart in my shoes, I pull out my PSP and begin my trek to school.  
The loading screen for Touhou Project is black, with a red circle. I see my reflection in the screen again and wrinkle my nose. My hair covers nearly all of my face. I don't really want to cut it, since I get anxious when my field of view increases.  
My thoughts are interrupted by the pinging noises and music of the game's title screen. I sigh again, knowing I'll be late, and shoot at the yokai monsters.

"Mister Kenma."  
A chill runs down my spine as I walk quietly through the school's doors, slipping my console back in my pocket. My Science teacher is waiting for me there. "...Sir?" I say, with a weird tone of lostness that I immediately regret. He rolls his eyes, and holds out a little pink slip with tiny writing on it. "Listen, Kozume. You've been late every day this week. You know what that means?" he waves the pink slip around in front of my nose, and it makes me feel like he wants me to take it. I snatch it from his fat fingers and squint at the letters at the top. D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N. "Yes, Sir." I mumble and grab my things for class. 

At the end of what seems like an impossibly long day, Sir guides me into an empty classroom. Well, almost empty, that is. A tall guy, about maybe… a year older than me with spiky black hair is seated at the desk next to mine. My hair falls over my face and I chew my fingernails nervously. I can't really tell what he's doing.  
tell what he's doing.  
Shakily, I raise my hand, and Sir looks at me. "Yes, Kenma?" he says, raising an eyebrow. I push my hair out of my eyes for a second, then mutter, "Um… what do we do?"  
I hear a little snicker from the next desk over and my cheeks flush red. Sir chuckles. "My boy, this is simply to waste your time. You don't do anything." He looks down at his watch. "Anddddd… I'm gonna grab a coffee now. I'll be back in half an hour, boys." With that, he's gone, and I find myself wondering how it takes half an hour to make a coffee.  
The other guy makes a little coughing noise, like he wants my attention. Slowly but surely, I turn my head to face him, my long hair flopping over my face again. "Sooooooo… your name's Kenma?" he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I nod simply in reply. "Nice." he says with a weird smile. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro." He holds his hand out for a shake. I hesitate for a moment, and then softly shake his hand, before whipping out my PSP to play Touhou again. Kuroo pops over my shoulder, watching my little witch avatar shoot the strange catlike monsters. "Hey, you're pretty good!" he exclaims when I've finished, patting my shoulder. "...Thanks," I reply, blunter than I intended. The next few moments are spent in awkward silence, before he asks me, "Hey, do you, uh… want to play some volleyball with me outside?"  
I blink at my unattractive reflection in the 'Game Over' screen, before turning my attention back to Kuroo. "Hm," I mumble, nodding my head. His eyes seem to light up, like a thousand suns, and before I can say anything, he's out the door, beckoning for me to follow. Glancing back into the now-empty classroom, I sigh. It doesn't really matter when Sir comes back now.

We're out on the courts now. I notice I'm a fair bit shorter than Kuroo, and I reckon he does too. He grins, tossing the ball into the air. "Ready, go!" he yells, and hits the ball with all his might.  
Quick as a flash, I'm under the ball. I push it up with my hands, high into the air. It spins, then hits the ground with a solid thud. Kuroo gapes at me. "That- that was good! You ever played before?" he exclaims. I blush, and shake my head. He laughs, and slings his arm around my shoulder. "You and I should play together sometime!" he chuckles loudly. It goes on for a while, us discovering my weird hidden talent for volleyball. I stare at my palms. Maybe all those hours gaming helped me.  
"MISTER KENMA! MISTER KUROO!"  
Kuroo and I jump with surprise as Sir bellows at us, sticking his head out of the doors. "WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE?" he yells, waving his arms about. Kuroo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um… practice?" he laughs, abashed. Our teacher rolls his eyes and rubs his temples. "...Go home, you two." he sighs, and waves us off. We blink in surprise as he pops back into the school building. 

I grab my bag from the lockers, and walk silently to the school gates, looking down at my shoes. All of a sudden, another pair of shoes appear in my field of view. I look up, and Kuroo is standing there, with a stupidly wide grin on his face. He shoves a folded piece of paper into my hands, and as I fumble for it, he slaps me on the back. "Text me, 'kay?" he beams, and sprints off down the street.

That night, I shoot aliens and monsters like normal. Zooming around in my rocketship, I blast asteroids, and watch stars blow up.  
One of my teammates fails to shoot down a blood-sucking pterodactyl and it attacks me.  
'Game Over,' appears as my screen fades to black again. But this time, as I gaze mindlessly at my plain-featured reflection in the total blackness, I smile.  
Maybe... real people aren't so bad after all.


End file.
